


What Spiders Mean

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But if she does, Emily may or may not even exist in this fic, F/F, I haven't decided, I might update the tags, It was intended to be a lot more gratuitous porn, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Mild BDSM, Multi, Pet Play, Polyamory, Smut, Somehow, Trans Character, Trans Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, and there'll likely be more chapters, because it's poly, but I'm kinda bad at that, it's mentioned but Lena's ex-girlfriend isn't Emily, there's actual plot to this thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: Lena knew many things about herself. She liked being praised, she loved when people play with her hair, hearing someone call her a good girl made her extremely happy, and she didn't mind being tied up as long as the person asked first. She could deal with being a sub, giving up control was easy enough for her. She'd never really liked asserting herself much anyway.She'd thought she'd hate being a sub after her previous relationship had showed her nothing but the possible bad side to it. Then she met Amélie, and for her, she was willing to try anything.





	What Spiders Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter goes over well, I might intersperse the fic with chapters showing how Lena and Amelie met, and how they got to where they are now. 
> 
> There's more talk than smut, guess that's just how I roll.

Lena smiled to herself as she sat naked on her bed with Amélie. She was sitting like a little puppy, her legs bent under her, butt resting on her feet, her hands gripping the sheet between her knees. Amélie had said it was adorable, and that made Lena really happy. They were having a lot of fun today, but so far most of it was just teasing, and she was getting antsy.

Amélie had said she had a present for Lena, and had put a box on the bed behind her. It was a relatively big box, too big to have just one item in it, but Lena had been banned from touching it.

“It’s my present to you, I don’t want you to do anything,” Amélie said.

Lena watched Amélie in the mirror on their dresser, she was smiling.

“Do I need to get the blindfold?” Amélie stated as she gently pushed on Lena’s cheek so she’d turn away from the mirror. “No peaking. Close your eyes, it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“Aww, but, luv you know I’m not very good at surprises,” Lena whined slightly.

“Should I get the blindfold?” Amélie asked.

Lena nodded slightly. “If you really don’t want me looking.”

Amélie chuckled. “What if I just think you look cute in it?” She ruffled Lena’s hair gently.

Lena nuzzled her head against Amélie’s hand. “That’s more reason to do it.”

Amélie chuckled and stood up. “Remember, don’t touch the box.”

Lena nodded. “Don’t touch the box,” she repeated cutely. “No touching. I’m not a good girl if I touch it.”

"You want to be a good girl for me," Amélie replied as she walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer that contained some of their special toys and fun things. The Happy Drawer as Lena called it once when she was tipsy. There was one at each of their places, Amélie would, if asked, admit she preferred her own to the one at Lena’s apartment, where they currently were.

"I want to be the best girl for you," Lena replied. "I get treats for being a good girl, right?"

"What kind of treats do you want this time?" Amélie replied. "Strawberries?"

"I want to kiss you, luv," Lena replied. "That's a treat."

"Oh, really? You think kissing me is a treat?" Amélie asked with a chuckle.

"I know kissing you is a treat," Lena replied. "Kissing is a treat any day."

"Because if feels nice?" Amélie mused. 

"Because I love you," Lena replied. 

"That's a shame, I was hoping it feels nice," Amélie teased.

"It does feel nice," Lena replied defensively. "You're an amazing kisser."

Amélie chuckled as she pulled the blindfold up out of the drawer. "You bark like a little puppy who doesn't understand that they can't eat the food if it's still in the can."

"I don't understand what you mean," Lena replied. "But, I'm your little puppy, so it is really surprising that I'd whine like one?"

"You're getting perhaps a bit too into the play," Amélie replied. "Or... maybe you're not into it enough. You say you're my puppy, but you don't even have a tail to wag."

“I know, it’s a real shame,” Lena replied. “I’ve been meaning to buy one but my job doesn’t pay much.”

“Lena,” Amélie said gently.

“Yes?”

“Beg for me,” Amélie replied. “Beg for your treats.”

Lena pulled her hands up off the bed and brought them up in front of her chest. She pouted and whimpered. “Please,” she whimpered. “Please give me my treats.”

Amélie smirked and sauntered over to Lena. “You’re cute when you beg, pet,” she whispered as she leaned over and put the blindfold on Lena.

Lena whimpered more. She couldn’t see anything now, but she could feel Amélie’s lips brush against hers teasingly. She whined. Teasing was bad, she couldn’t handle much more teasing. As she opened her mouth to beg for the treats again, Amélie’s lips closed on hers, kissing her with passion. Lena moaned slightly into the kiss.

Lena whimpered when Amélie pulled away from the kiss.

“You’ll get more treats soon, pet,” Amélie whispered, kissing Lena’s cheek gently. “Don’t worry. I have some nice presents for you.”

Lena felt Amélie crawl onto the bed and sit down behind her. Amélie opened the box and Lena heard the rustling of tissue paper. After a moment, she felt something soft pressing against her neck and something silky ticking her at the base of her neck as—she assumed—Amélie tied a ribbon to hold the thing on her neck in place.

She sighed happily as she felt Amélie’s hands trace along her arms, leading her into a position where she was on her hands and knees.

“My pet, I don’t want to cause you much pain right now,” Amélie said gently. “But I might cause you a little.”

Lena tilted her head slightly. “I want whatever you’re about to do, luv, I’m a good girl.”

“Promise?” Amélie replied.

“I promise,” Lena said. “Do things to me. Fuck me like this if you want. I’ll do whatever you say.”

“That’s a good girl,” Amélie said, caressing Lena’s cheek gently.

Lena could feel Amélie pressed up against her back. She could feel every inch of Amélie’s body that contacted hers, still covered in her lacy lingerie. She could feel Amélie’s bulge in her panties, knowing that Amélie probably wanted to fuck her as much as she wanted to be fucked. However, instead of feeling Amélie’s fingers or even mouth at her pussy. She felt Amélie move away from her completely.

“Luv?”

“Shush, pet,” Amélie said. “You’ll get a good treat in a moment. I just have to make you more comfortable first.”

Lena stopped trying to ask Amélie questions then, as she felt a cool gel-like liquid against her skin, at her anus. She started to ask a final question of ‘what are you doing’ but cut herself off when she felt Amélie dip a finger down inside her there, to lube her up some for whatever treat it was she had planned. At first, it was slow, teasingly so. Amélie going no further than her first knuckle to start, then increasing how far she went. She curled her finger inside Lena, lubing her up quite nicely. This present would be amazing..

“God, Amélie, you could have warned me,” she gasped happily as Amélie fingered her.

“And ruin the surprise?” Amélie said. “This is only the first part of your treat.”

“It’s not a treat, it’s like a full meal at this point,” Lena replied.

“You’re that excited already? Just from a little teasing?” Amélie asked, as she got a little more lube, and added a second finger. “Maybe I shouldn’t give you your gift then, I rather like you to be coherent when we fuck. I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“Fuck, Amélie, don’t even joke about denying me like that,” Lena said. “I’m your good little puppy, don’t be mean to your good little puppy. And no, it feels wonderful.”

Amélie chuckled as she pulled her fingers out of Lena. “Are you in a position to be making such demands?” she asked. “The pet does not tell the owner what to do.”

Lena whimpered.

“I will give you the gift,” Amélie said. “Because I want to see you with it.”

Lena started to ask what exactly the gift was but bit her lip when she felt something pressing against her gently. Amélie pushed lightly, slowly. Antagonizing slowly if Lena was asked, but Amélie had said she didn’t want to hurt her.

She moaned slightly as it went it. Her arms collapsed under her and she was left with her face pressed against the sheet, ass in the air. Slowly, it slipped inside her, small at the tip wider as it went in, until it popped into place and Lena realized what it was. A butt plug, but there was something else, she could feel soft fur tickling her legs gently as—again she was assuming—Amélie played with the new toy. A tail. Amélie had given her pet a tail.

“Show me if you’re happy, pet,” Amélie said. “Wag your new tail for me.”

Lena wiggled her hips slightly, feeling the weight inside her. A small moan escaping her lips at the feeling of the tail swishing against her.

“That’s a good girl. There’s two more pieces to the set,” Amélie said. “After this next one, you’ll be able to take the blindfold off.”

Lena smiled against the sheet. She carefully propped herself back up on her hands. She waited patiently for what Amélie wanted to give her. She felt the cloth covered metal band slip onto her head then Amélie untied the blindfold and let it fall onto the bed.

Lena was left, after blinking for a few seconds to readjust to the light, staring at herself in the mirror. She had nice fuzzy black dog ears and a matching collar, with a fuzzy galaxy print tail.

“I apologize that the set does not match completely,” Amélie replied. “They didn’t have any ears that matched this tail when I ordered.”

“And the collar?” Lena asked quietly, admiring the picture in the mirror.

“Black looks good on you, no?” Amélie replied. “Plus the galaxy print one was twenty euros more and I did not have enough with shipping.”

"I love it," Lena sighed. "I think I love it almost as much as I love you.”

Amélie smiled and held up a soft faux leather leash, the same black as the collar and ears. “This is the last thing,” she said as she clipped it onto the little metal ring on the front of the collar.

“You planning on leading me somewhere?” Lena asked with a small smile.

“Halloween would be the only day we’d be able to get away with it,” Amélie replied.

“I am not—“

“The plug part of the tail is removable Lena, it can be replaced with a ribbon tie,” Amélie said gently. “I’d never make you go into public with a—“ she paused then seeming to consider what she’d just said.

“Amie?” Lena pried gently. “What are you thinking?”

“Let’s just put it this way, mon amie,” Amélie said, “I’d never make you go into public with the tail plug.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’d do it with _other_ plugs though?” Lena asked. Honestly she wouldn’t mind all that much, but the tail part was… rather difficult to hide under clothes.

“Because you’d like that wouldn’t you,” Amélie teased. “Enjoying having something inside you?”

Lena gave Amélie an innocent smile, scooted forward until her hands were at the edge of the bed, and reached out, placing her left hand on Amélie’s stomach gently. “I can think of other things I’d like to have in me.”

“Like what?” Amélie replied coyly.

“Pizza, I haven’t eaten all day,” Lena replied. “I mean, I want you too, and the gift and the teasing is all amazing, but you took my card with you to work,” she motioned over to her jacket that Amélie had worn to work, “and I’m out of food.”

Amélie choked back a laugh. “Why didn’t you tell me this _before_ we began?”

“Because I’m gay, luv,” Lena replied. “Too gay to exist as you said when I asked you for a date.”

“So we should order some pizza,” Amélie said. “And for desert, my pet, you can eat me.”

Lena laughed. “I’m supposed to be the too gay one, but that’s the gayest thing I’ve ever heard. Do I have to get dressed?”

“No,” Amélie replied. “Stay in here, I’ll order the pizza, and I think we can get in something really nice before it shows up.”

Lena smiled happily and pushed herself up off her hands so that she could kiss Amélie. “I love you.”

“You’ll love me more when we’re done,” Amélie replied. “I’ll be right back.”

“Come back soon,” Lena whispered.

“It’ll only be like five minutes,” Amélie replied. “I just need to go get my phone.”

“I know, but,” Lena said, “I want you.”

Amélie chuckled. “The poor little puppy is all starved for affection after not receiving any since this morning?”

“The little puppy wants to be played with,” Lena agreed. “Not sit around all day painting pictures alone.”

“I’ve told you before, you can come paint pictures in my work, no one will bother you,” Amélie replied.

Lena frowned slightly. “But there’s _people_ there, people like the people I used to work for, no offense Amie but I’d rather die.”

“I understand your fear, Lena, but I wish you’d believe me when I tell you that you’re wrong,” Amélie said. “You should come by sometime, I promise it will be fine.”

“You can promise that all you want, luv, it doesn’t make it true,” Lena stated. She looked down for a second then added quietly, “The chance that I might be the one who’s right in this matter is too risky for me to ignore. I’m sorry, but I just can’t do it.”

Amélie nodded. “I’m not going to force you to do it.”

Lena looked up quickly. “I never meant to imply that I thought you would force me,” she said. “You’re a good person, luv. I know you’d never force me to do something I don’t want to.”

“What kind of pizza did you want?” Amélie asked.

That was distinctly not a reply to what she’d just said, Lena noticed, which meant it was possible she’d misunderstood Amélie’s tone. “Pepperoni.”

Amélie smiled. “I love you, Lena,” she said quietly. “You’re a good person too.”

Lena started to say something else but Amélie walked out of the room to get her phone before she could. She frowned and stayed still for a moment, just thinking. It was easy for her to get overwhelmed by the feelings that Amélie had teased out of her, but they also managed to calm down fairly easily when they needed to, or when she was hungry. Odd thing, being too hungry to be gay.

When Amélie came back in with her phone, Lena smiled cutely at her. “Did you think of something for us to do while we wait?” she asked.

Amélie nodded and sat the phone on the bed, then coaxed Lena back into the position where she as on her hands and knees. “I know exactly what to do, mon amie,” Amélie replied. “It will be enjoyable for both of us.”

Lena smiled. “Are you going to fuck me?”

“Such crude language, pet,” Amélie teased. “Do you want it that badly?”

“I just can’t think of what else would be enjoyable to us both,” Lena replied.

“That’s a real shame,” Amélie said. “That you think the things I can do to you aren’t enjoyable to me.”

Lena started to reply but stopped. She wasn’t sure what to say. In all honesty, she’d never really considered whether or not Amélie actually liked doing things to her with her mouth and hands, she’d just assumed that she didn’t.

“Do you really believe that I don’t enjoy what I do?” Amélie asked.

“I… always just assumed you only enjoyed the things you can do roughly,” Lena said. “I know you’re afraid of actually hurting me, so I assumed all those things you do really gently that you didn’t actually like them you were just afraid to do other things.”

Amélie knelt down in front of Lena and kissed her cheek. “Amour, try to trust me when I say I wouldn’t do something I don’t enjoy myself.” After a second, Amélie leaned back slightly and asked very quietly, “Do _you_ do things you don’t enjoy just because I like them?”

“Are you going to be upset with me if I say yes?” Lena asked.

Amélie shook her head slightly. “Why do you do things for me that you don’t like?”

“Because you’re important to me,” Lena replied. “I need to make you happy, and some of the things that make you happy… don’t make me happy, but I love you and I love how you love them so I do them anyway.”

“Lena, chérie, that’s not how this works,” Amélie replied. “We need to talk.”

“We’re talking right now,” Lena pointed out. “Please, Amélie. Can we talk later? What were you planning on doing that you thought was so enjoyable?”

“Lena, you’re important to me. We shouldn’t put off talking about this,” Amélie said.

“Well how about we talk about it when there’s things being done that I don’t like,” Lena suggested. “I can’t always remember what things I don’t like when they’re not being done. I’m sorry, luv.”

“Lena, it’s _very_ important to me that we talk about this now, you have to understand why it doesn’t work like that, you _have_ to understand why it’s bad for you to do things that you don’t like to just to make me happy,” Amélie said.

Lena looked down for a moment then said, “I know it’s bad, luv, but you… I… Amie, I never learned to talk about these things. You know that, you know how hard it was for me to ask you to do anything for me when we first got together.”

“I know Lena, but I need to know that you understand why it’s wrong,” Amélie replied. “Lena, it’s about consent. If you’re not comfortable, then there is a problem whether or not you mean for there to be one.”

“What do you want me to do luv? You said that ‘stop’ doesn’t always mean to stop,” Lena said. “What do you want me to do? What should I say?”

“You need a safeword that you can remember, and _use_ mon amie. You need to think of one,” Amélie said. “As much as I love you, I can’t tell you what that word should be. I can give you an example, but I can’t tell you what yours should be. Mine’s araignée.”

“What’s that mean?” Lena asked curiously.

“Spider,” Amélie stated. “When I was little, I was scared of spiders. When I met Gérard, and we became intimate he suggested that since I’m not afraid of them anymore, that it should be my safeword, because even though I’m not afraid when I’m uncomfortable, it’s a word I remember easily, I screamed it a lot as a child. It was the first word I ever said.”

Lena thought for a moment then, picturing a tiny baby Amélie just screaming ‘araignée’ all the time because it was the only word she knew and her parents freaking out over where the spider was, she started laughing.

“I do not see how that’s funny, mon amie.”

“Sorry I was just picturing little you, screaming about spiders all the time because it was the only word you knew,” Lena said, trying to stop laughing.

Amélie frowned. “We’re almost out of time, mon amie, the pizza will be here soon. Please think about a safeword you can use.”

“Oh, I already know, if yours is spider in French, then why shouldn’t mine be spider in English, that way it’s easy for either of us to recognize,” Lena replied.

Amélie nodded slightly. “Are you sure you’ll remember to use it, mon amie?”

“It’s important to you that I do,” Lena said. “I’m not a good girl if I don’t do things that are important to you that I do.”

“Lena,” Amélie said. “It being important to me, cannot be the only reason you do this.”

“I’m not… Amélie, it’s… Amie it’s important to me that I do things that are important to you.” 

“Lena, I feel like you have a fundamental misunderstanding of this entire situation,” Amélie said, her tone firm.

“I don’t,” Lena replied just as firmly, “You’re my dom, and my girlfriend, you need to know that I’m comfortable and you need me to tell you when I’m not comfortable, but I have a hard time vocalizing _anything_ when it comes to sex. You want me to try, and I want to try for you. It’s going to be hard, and you don’t like how I’m justifying it to myself because it sounds bad to you, but try to trust me, luv, if I don’t word it like that to myself, if I don’t give myself those reasons, then I won’t remember to do it. It sounds to you like I don’t care about my own comfort and safety if it gets in the way of your comfort and safety, but that’s not true, it’s just that I’m willing to compromise on things I don’t like because I _love_ the way you love them, and you think that’s bad.”

Amélie nodded slightly. “I don’t like that you have to do it like that. I don’t like that you do things you don’t like just to make me happy.”

“Now _you_ are the one misunderstanding the situation,” Lena replied. “I don’t do them just to make you happy. I do them because I _love_ that they make you happy, even if they’re not my favorite things in the world. I might not like the act, but I _love_ the responses.’

“You don’t like me putting things in your mouth,” Amélie guessed.

“It hurts,” Lena replied. “My mouth is small despite what everyone thinks about how much I talk.”

“You don’t have to do it, Lena,” Amélie said.

“I want to,” Lena replied. “I want to push my limits with you, because I trust you. Plus it doesn’t hurt as badly with you.”

“Would you do it with someone you didn’t trust? Have you? Is that why you say it doesn’t hurt as badly?”

“I have,” Lena replied. “You kicked her in the shin for not listening when I told her I didn’t want her hands on me like that in the middle of a park.”

“To be fair, she threw the first punch,” Amélie said. “Wait… how did you try those things with her? You said she was cis. Was it toys? No wonder it hurt if it was. She probably had the wrong ones.”

“It was her boyfriend, sometimes, and toys others,” Lena replied. “I told her I didn’t want anything to do with her boyfriend, but… she insisted, said it was wrong for the three of us to be in a poly relationship if I wouldn’t do things with him.”

“Lena, if she wasn’t listening to you, forcing you to do things you didn’t want to do, she was a bad dom at best, and abusive at worst,” Amélie said.

“I know,” Lena replied. “At least, I do now, even if I didn’t then. How long before the pizza gets here?”

Amélie checked her phone screen. “It says 20 minutes or so,” she replied.

“Are you still going to do the fun thing? Or am I in trouble now?”

“You’re not in trouble pet,” Amelie replied. “You were never in trouble.”

“You made it sound like I was in trouble,” Lena said quietly.

“I didn't mean to, mon Amie,” Amélie replied, quietly. “You’re a good girl, Amie, a very good girl.” She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss against Lena’s lips.

The kiss caught her slightly off guard, but Lena made a quick recovery. Heat was pleasantly quick to return to her core. She moaned very lightly into the kiss, then whimpered when Amelie pulled away for a moment. Her whimpering turned from sad to slightly frantic when Amélie moved to kissing down her neck. The whimpering turned again, this time to breathless moans and sighs, once Amélie had moved to kissing her shoulders while caressing her arms.

“My pet,” Amelie whispered against her skin, “You taste divine.”

Lena’s only reply to that was a breathless ‘aaah’ when Amelie’s hands found their way to her chest.

“Speechless?” Amelie mused, her breath hot against Lena’s skin. “I expected more from my pet, my pretty little puppy who was so talkative just a moment ago.”

“You…” Lena said breathlessly. “You’re teasing me.”

“Am I?” Amelie smirked, her fingertips brushing across Lena’s breasts only just barely light enough that she could feel the ghost of the touch.

Lena gasped and shuddered slightly, then she did something she wasn’t expecting herself to do. “Spider, my arms are about to collapse under me, luv.” It had been almost too easy to forget before the touches, that she was still positioned on all fours on the bed, but with the caresses and the kisses, she couldn’t manage it anymore.

“You do not wish to just let them like usual?”

“Makes you caressing me like that rather difficult,” Lena replied. “Plus I’m closer to the edge now, I’m afraid I’ll fall off.”

Amelie nodded and stepped back from what she was doing for a moment. “I didn’t realize how close you were to the end of the bed. I apologize. A position change is in order anyway for what I want to do to you.”

“That wasn’t the fun thing? There’s more?” Lena asked breathlessly, “Luv, what about the pi—” before she could finish her statement Amelie grabbed her by the shoulders and gently, but firmly, pushed her over until she was on her back.

“The pizza still has 15 minutes before they even send it out for delivery.” Amélie replied, refusing to move her weight off Lena’s shoulders. “Don't fight this mon Amie. That would make you a bad girl, and bad girls have to be punished.”

Lena stared up at Amélie, her face a nice of confusion and excitement. Amélie never played rough with her. This was a real treat. She loved a good treat. Amélie frightened her slightly when she moved to be straddling her waist and roughly pulled her arms over her head. “Luv what—“

“Be silent, pet,” Amélie said. “Noisy pets are not good girls.”

“Luv—”

Amélie squeezed her hands firmly but gently enough that she wouldn’t bruise. “Is it a spider problem?” she asked quietly.

“No, I just wanted to know why,” Lena replied.

“You said you wished to push your limits with me,” Amelie replied. “Up till now, I’ve been very gentle, mostly because you never managed to tell me what your limits _are_ so I just assumed they were rather low.”

“I don’t know my own limits,” Lena admitted. “I’ll tell you if things get too far for my comfort.”

“Good, now my pet, if you are not uncomfortable, shall I continue?”

Lena nodded excitedly. “I’m a good girl.”

“Then I will leave your hands unbound, but if you move them, you will be punished,” Amelie replied as she cupped Lena’s hands together in her own. Taking the hint, Lena laced her own fingers together, so she was holding her own hands. Amelie let go of Lena’s hands and smiled at Lena. “Don’t move them.” After a brief pause she said, “That doesn’t hurt, right?”

Lena shook her head, it was a tiny bit uncomfortable, but not badly enough to be bothersome.

Amelie smirked and ghosted her fingers down Lena’s arms, then over her chest.

Lena’s breath hitched in her throat as Amelie leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. Amelie trailed kisses down from her lips, over her neck, moving backwards slowly until she was off the bed again. Lena gasped when Amelie’s tongue flicked over the spot at the nape of her neck.

“My pet,” Amelie whispered. “My sweet little puppy. You’d look so nice with a spot on your neck.”

At first, in her excitement over the attention, Lena couldn’t figure out what Amelie meant by that, until Amelie nipped at the spot gently before beginning to lick and suck at it in earnest. _Fuck._

Amelie sat up after a moment, admiring her work, then she placed a gentle kiss on Lena’s chest right above her breasts. She kissed down between them, Lena could feel her smirking at her gentle gasping as she did so.

“You’re usually so much louder pup,” Amelie mused as she was trailing kisses down Lena’s abdomen. “Are you afraid of what the punishment for being noisy would be?”

Lena grinned slightly, well as much of a grin as she could manage between gasps and sighs as Amelie continued kissing down. Her volume rose slightly when Amelie kissed her thigh.

“Aha, perhaps the pup does want to be punished,” Amélie teased. After a moment of not doing anything at all, she added, “Doesn’t it hurt having your legs bent like that? It’s okay for you to answer the question, answering questions is good girl behavior.”

“It is making them sore,” Lena said. She wiggled slightly for emphasis trying to get her feet unstuck from under her. “My feet especially.”

“Lena, I’m going to move you, there won’t be a punishment if you have to move your hands, but it’ll be interesting to see if I can do this _without_ you moving them.”

Lena nodded. She clasped her hands even tighter and waited. She felt Amelie slip a hand under her back, and then Amelie pushed up on her until her back was in a high arch. She sighed as Amelie slid her other hand under her thigh and then down her calf.  She wasn’t sure exactly what Amélie planned to do to get her legs unbent and out from under her butt, but she trusted Amélie to do it without hurting her.  

After a moment, Amélie looked up at her and said, “Your legs are so soft.”

“Thanks, I borrowed your lotion,” Lena replied.

Amelie narrowed her eyes for a second. “You stole it.”

“I fully intended on buying you more,” Lena replied.

“Pup, you’re making a whole lot of noise now,” Amelie warned. “Perhaps, do you wish to find out what it means to be truly punished?”

Lena chuckled. “Bite me.”

“Oh, now you’re really being a bad girl,” Amelie teased. “Maybe I should just leave you in this position, make you eat your pizza without your hands.”

“Amie, please don’t leave me like this, it actually is starting to hurt,” Lena replied. “I don’t want this to be a spider problem. I don’t mind eating pizza without my hands, but my feet are starting to go numb.”

Amelie considered this carefully, or at least it looked like she was, then she gently pulled Lena’s feet out from under her. It wasn’t as difficult as either of them had thought it would be. After that she smiled, or grinned was a better description in Lena’s mind.

“The pup’s been a bad girl,” Amelie said as she positioned Lena’s legs apart. “A very bad girl.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Lena replied.

Amelie grinned. “Oh? Haven’t you figured it out yet?” she asked as she picked up something off the bed beside Lena. “You’ve been so focused on me, you didn't even notice this _remote control._ ”

Lena narrowed her eyes for a second. _What could that possibly be for… Oh! Oh no. Fuck no._

“Wait,” Lena said quickly.

Amelie’s finger froze over the button on the remote. “What?”

“Are you sure that’s not going to be a bit much for as short a time frame as we’re working with right at the moment?” That wasn’t at all why Lena was hesitant about allowing Amélie to use that.

“So you’ve figured out what it’s for?” Amelie asked.

“I’m assuming that there’s a vibe built into the tail’s plug that you didn’t warn me about,” Lena said. “We’ve only got like 10 minutes, are you sure that’s a good idea? Maybe the punishment should wait until after we get the food?” If it waited, she might have enough time to figure out how to tell Amélie she absolutely did not want that to be used.

“Or maybe the punishment should last through dinner,” Amelie replied as she tapped the button to turn the vibe on, on its lowest setting. “Pets don’t get to decide what their punishment is, or when it should be,” she added. “Unless you truly think it’s going to be too much for you and wish me to stop. Do you want to stop? You know what to say if you do.”

Lena gasped when the sensation first hit her. It was nice, at first, not as scary or as painful as it usually was. Then it changed as her body got used to the vibrations. She whimpered slightly, letting herself adjust. Longing for contact, and also fighting herself. She was growing tired, exhausted really. It wasn’t like her, she knew that, to be so spent from something so little. She knew the mix of anxiety and shame well. She knew how much she hated, despised, the feeling.

It got worse when Amélie clicked the vibe up a couple settings. She wasn’t sure what she should have felt, the vibrations were an obvious thing to state. This though, the sensation of it, there. She usually liked having stuff inside her. The feelings of vibrators had always been something she really enjoyed, but this one. The way Amélie had surprised her with it. The location of it. All it was doing was making her stomach hurt. Something wasn’t right, it could simply be because she was hungry, or because she hadn’t been warned first, but she felt sick. She wanted to cry. Amélie hadn’t given her the chance to tell her no. Had she?

“Am I going to be in more trouble for talking?” she asked, her voice betraying just how tired she suddenly was.

“No, Lena, is something wrong?” Amélie replied. “Please, talk to me, mon amie.”

Lena was quiet for a moment then said, “I don’t like this. I don’t like it. I don’t want it.”

“Do you wish to stop?” Amélie’s hand was still on the remote to the vibe, ready to click it off at Lena’s command.

“I don’t get to decide the punishments,” Lena replied, “but yes, please, I’m sorry.”

Amélie clicked it off quickly, and moved to sitting beside Lena on the bed. “There’s no need to apologize, cherie. It’s not your fault, you did good telling me to stop.”

“Luv,” Lena said. “I don’t feel so good.”

“Hmm… you haven’t eaten today… did you eat yesterday?” Amélie replied, running her hands through Lena’s hair gently.

Lena shook her head. “I don’t remember,” she admitted quietly.

“Then it is no small wonder you don’t feel well,” Amélie replied. “Amour, I think the play needs to stop for the night. We can try again tomorrow, but you don’t have the energy for this.” She eased Lena over gently onto her stomach. “I’m going to take your tail away now, pet. I’ll make it as gentle as possible.”

Lena nodded but otherwise made no sound as Amélie teased the plug and tail out of her gently. She felt a little better at the absence of pressure inside her, but only marginally. “Amie, what did you order for food?” She was sure she couldn’t stomach pizza right now, but she was also sure that Amélie hadn’t ordered anything other than the pizza.

“Pizza,” Amélie replied. “Pepperoni for you, cheese and mushrooms for me. Split in half, of course, one pizza. I did not order drinks, we should still have some.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena said quietly. “I know you already ordered, and I know I said I wanted pizza.”

“You want something else now?” Amélie asked gently, helping Lena to sit up on the bed, then gasping. “Lena, you’re like, really flush right now, and sweaty.” She placed a hand gently on Lena’s forehead, frowning when Lena sighed at the cool sensation of her hand. “You’re really hot too.”

“I know,” Lena replied. “It tends to happen when we—”

“No, I mean like, you look sick. I think you have a fever,” Amélie replied. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Lena admitted honestly. “I feel sick.”

Amélie nodded. They were in Lena’s apartment, they didn’t live together, despite Amélie insisting a lot that they should. Lena had a bad habit of forgetting to eat when she got drawn into her work, there was no telling how many days exactly Lena had gone without noticing there wasn’t any food simply because she hadn’t remembered to look. “Amour, you should rest. Let me find some clothes for you. We can put the pizza in the fridge.”

“I want…” Lena said quietly, “to buy soup.”

Amélie reached up to remove the headband with the ears but Lena stopped her. “I want to wear them to the store with you.”

“And this?” Amélie asked, tapping the collar gently. “Do you want to leave this on too?”

“Not tonight,” Lena replied. “Your pet doesn’t want to be marked like that tonight. The choker though, I might be okay enough to wear it.”

“The choker?” Amélie asked as she gently untied the ribbon holding the collar on.

“Everyone will see the spider and know I am yours,” Lena said.

Amélie blushed at those words, a repeat of what Amélie had told her when they first met. It was a sort of mark of protection inside Amélie’s store. Something she’d instigated when she became the head manager. Customers (and employees) who were particularly vulnerable—that took advantage of the food drives or clothing drives, who’s children benefitted from the annual Christmas event they had where the police department came in and shopped with some less fortunate children so they could have Christmas presents when they otherwise would not, who were running away from someone and asked to be hid, those without homes—were given a spider symbol to wear. It came in many forms, a necklace, a sticker, a pin, or sometimes even just a mark on the name badge of an employee. It meant they were to be protected, that they had Amélie’s favor, that she wouldn’t stand for something bad to happen to them in her store.

Lena, it appeared, had misunderstood the use of the spider. The spider meant she was vulnerable, weak, needed help. It meant Amélie would kill to protect her if necessary. “Where do you keep it?”

Lena pointed at her dresser. “By the mirror.” After a moment of thought, Lena added, “what happens if I really am sick?”

“Then I guess you go see a doctor, mon amie,” Amélie replied. “Do you know why you’re sick?”

“I don’t remember the last time I ate,” Lena replied. “But it’s probably…” She sighed and pouted slightly. “You don’t trust me.”

“I… Lena what makes you think I don’t trust you?” Amélie replied.

“You want me to live with you,” Lena said.

“Why… Lena, why would that mean I don’t trust you?” Amélie asked gently. “I want you to live with me because I love you. Please, what brought this up?”

Lena frowned then said, “Elizabeth made me live with her. She didn’t trust me. Afraid that own my own… I’d… I’d find someone better, someone else. She wanted me to be hers and hers alone. She… she used to punish me for telling her I wanted more space for my art. She used to do things I hated, things I didn’t like. I’d be in trouble so much, for saying I don’t like them. I feel sick.”

“Lena, I think what you’re feeling is fear and anxiety all mixed up into one,” Amélie suggested. “You’re afraid because I punished you, aren’t you?”

“No,” Lena replied.

“Then what…?”

“You didn’t warn me,” Lena replied, she almost snapped that, almost but she held back. Her anger never brought her anything good, and Amélie didn’t really deserve that anger, it wasn’t Amélie’s fault. It wasn’t either of their fault. “You didn’t ask, you didn’t tell me. You just _did_.”

Amélie frowned slightly. “I hurt you.”

“I know you didn’t mean to, luv,” Lena said. “But you didn’t talk to me, you didn’t tell me about what you’d planned. About… the secret of the tail. You didn’t let me prepare. I… you didn’t give me much choice.” There were tears springing to her eyes, she knew that, but she wasn’t sure how much she cared about them or really what they meant.

“You would have said no,” Amélie realized. “You would have told me not to do it. I didn’t give you time to figure out how to tell me no.” She wrapped her arms around Lena quickly, pulling her close and rubbing gentle circles on her back. “I’m so sorry, mon amie. I didn’t know, I didn’t realize that your hesitation wasn’t playful. I should have stopped the moment you started trying to stall it.”

“I didn’t want this to be a problem,” Lena said. “I didn’t want to tell you about it. That… that I can’t have things like that, there. I… Amélie I don’t have a lot of things that are hard limits, you know that, kind of. But that’s one of them.”

“You like having things in your butt,” Amélie reasoned, “but vibes there are a hard no.”

“Exactly. I didn’t want to have to tell you that,” Lena replied. “I thought it could work, that it would be different with you.”

Amélie nodded and kissed the top of Lena’s head gently. “It’s okay, mon amie. I promise we won’t do that again.”

It was only a few minutes before either of them moved, and that was Amélie, who threw on Lena’s jacket, and a pair of sweatpants, to answer the door when the pizza arrived. “Cherie,” she said gently as she left, “I’ll be right back. Then we’ll go see about buying you some soup.”

Lena nodded, which just made her feel dizzy. “I don’t think it’s all anxiety,” she replied. “But that might be some of it.”

“We’ll find you something to help,” Amélie promised. “If you’re a good girl, and if you’re feeling better, tomorrow I’ll show you what the fun thing was going to be.”

“I can’t wait,” Lena replied, some part of her was feeling better. Other parts of her still ached with need. It hadn’t been enough, even the slight panic, the fear, hadn’t been enough to completely kill her want. She would wait though. She had, in fact, had sex while sick before, and it was one of the worst experiences of her life. She didn’t want to repeat that tonight. No, she’d be patient.

“Ame,” she said gently when Amélie returned to her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying the works I make, please comment/kudos.  
> 


End file.
